Tu es un lâche Et tu le sais
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: Alors que ta gorge te lancine, tu maudis la vie. Puis tu maudis Merlin. Tu maudis cette déesse envouteuse. Tu te maudis. Tu maudis ta faiblesse. Et tu maudis l'amour.  Pour Flora67 qui m'a inspiré. Merci.


**Tu es un lâche. Et tu le sais. **

Tu fermes les yeux.

Tu inspires. Lentement.

Tu retiens ta haine. Tu retiens ta colère. Tu retiens tes larmes.

Tu rouvres les yeux. Tu crois la voir, s'avancer vers toi.

Irréellement belle.

Tu n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point tu l'aimais, à quel point elle t'embrasait.

Tu aimerais la prendre dans tes bras, la serrer contre toi, palper son visage, embrasser son front, jouer avec ses mèches brunes. Tu tends le bras…

Elle s'évapore. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

C'est de ta faute. Tu l'as laissé s'envoler. Tu l'as abandonné, lui offrant un nouvel espace. Tu l'as fait pleurer. Chacune de ses larmes emportant une partie de ton amour pour elle.

Ça te tuait. Mais tu l'as fait.

Tu acceptais ces regards haineux.

Tu encaissais ces regards ignobles.

Tu souffrais mais tu t'en fichais.

Tu l'avais fais pleurer. Tu avais brisé son cœur. Tu avais fais exploser sa confiance.

En Elle, il n'y avait plus de toi. Et pourtant, toi, tu respires pour elle. Tu vie pour la voire rire. Tu irradies de vos souvenirs.

Tout est de ta faute, tu le sais.

Mais tu l'aimes.

Une larme coule, lentement, se frayant son chemin sur ta joue.

Ta peine s'évapore, laissant place à une colère sourde. Contre toi-même.

Elle, n'avait rien fait. Etait-ce de sa faute si elle irradiait de beauté ? Etait-ce de sa faute si son sourire t'avait charmé ? Etait-ce de sa faute si sa pureté t'avait ensorcelé ?

Tu avais succombé. Tu t'étais brulé. Tu pâtissais.

Un hurlement de rage se bloqua dans ta gorge. Alors que ta gorge te lancine, tu maudis la vie. Puis tu maudis Merlin. Tu maudis cette déesse envouteuse. Tu te maudis. Tu maudis ta faiblesse. Et tu maudis l'amour.

Car oui, tu l'aimes. Tu l'aimes de cet amour qui vous rend incroyablement naïf, qui vous fait oublier tout les dangers extérieurs, qui vous fait planer.

De cet amour, si fort, si puissant, que lorsqu'il s'empare de ton cœur, ton âme n'y résiste pas longtemps et fini par lui succomber également.

Dévoué cœur et âme.

Puis cet amour explose en milles morceaux, faisant saigner ton cœur et s'évanouir ton âme.

Tu n'es plu.

Et c'est de ta faute.

Si tu n'avais pas été aussi faible. Si tu n'avais pas été aussi lâche…

Aurais-tu trouvé le courage de dire non ? Aurais-tu trouvé la force de t'échapper du sceau de l'homme qui maudit ta vie ?

Sans lui, tu serais encore avec elle.

Tu respirerais son parfum à plein poumon et embrasserait chaque parcelles de son corps. Tu l'aimerais à l' infini et tu n'aurais aucuns actes passés à regretter.

Mais le monde ne marche pas avec des _Si_…

Tu le sais. Et pourtant, tu espèrerais.

Tu pleurs.

Tout est de ta faute.

Tu l'as perdu. Elle te hait. Tu te hais.

Tout n'est que haine.

Ça aussi tu le sais.

Et pourtant…Tous ces sourires, tous ces baisers, toutes ces caresses, te reviennent à l'esprit.

Elle te hait. Tu te hais.

Mais elle, tu l'aime.

Pauvre imbécile.

Cours ! Tends-lui la main. Dis lui que tu l'aimes. Montre _la _lui. Répète-lui que tu l'aimes.

Comme une litanie. Celle qui te berce et t'ensorcèle.

Chuchote-le. Dit-le. Crie-le.

Détournes-toi tes forces obscures. Cesse d'être lâche !

Aime-la et bats-toi !

Reconstruisez-vous. Oubliez vos erreurs. Oubliez votre haine. Oubliez vos partis.

Succombez de nouveau.

Ça crève les yeux que vous le souhaitez.

Mais tu n'es qu'un lâche.

Et elle, elle est aveuglée par la colère.

Comme un con, tu penses que cette rage est retournée contre toi. Après tout, tu l'aurais grandement mérité. Mais, elle, ne pense pas comme toi. Elle méprise ton maitre. Elle méprise ta couardise.

Mais, au fond, elle t'aime.

Alors écoute-moi pour une fois.

Suis ton cœur et laisse la raison de côté.

Tu le veux. Mais tu as peur. Tu l'aimes. Mais tu as peur. Tu es un lâche. Et tu le sais.

Ça te déchire le cœur et ça te torture l'âme.

Pourtant, tu restes devant sa porte, le bras à moitié levé. Et tu finis par te détourner.

Ton cœur n'est plu. Ton âme n'est plu. Seul reste les larmes qui brulent tes yeux.

Et alors que tu t'éloignes, la belle brune retombe sur le sol, ses espoirs envolés. Elle pleure. Encore. Tu le sens. J'en suis persuadé.

Mais tu ne te retournes pas.

Toi aussi, tu pleures.

Tu pleures et tu maudis la vie, la Mal et Salazar.

Tu n'es qu'un lâche.

Ça tu le sais.

Mais tu l'aimes.

Et ça te tue.

**XXX**

**Ecrit en écoutant « A Year Without Rain » de Selena Gomez ainsi que « Ferme Les Yeux et Imagine-Toi » de Soprano ft Blacko. Y'a pas de rapport mais elles m'ont inspirées.**

**Etant donné que cet OS est pour Flora67 et qu'au départ, je le voulais comme un Blaise Zabini/ Hermione Granger, je le mets dans cette catégorie. Mais au fur et à mesure de l'écriture, cet OS s'est révélé être accessible pour tout les couples.**

**Néanmoins, je pensais à Blaise et Hermione. ^^ **

**Son [flora67] chapitre 30 de « La Vie N'est Pas Un Long Fleuve Tranquille » me l'a inspiré. **

**Je la remercie donc. J'espère que cet OS, si elle le lit, lui aura plu. **

**Bisous à tous, **

**Julia. **


End file.
